


Ride

by selkirofgc



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Role Reversal, Scolding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selkirofgc/pseuds/selkirofgc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virus wants to try something different, and gets irritated when Trip won’t cooperate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Built off of a top!Virus headcanon. For a friend. Ugly typos ahoy.

It never occurred to him that his request would be that much trouble, seeing as Trip never had a problem with carrying out his requests in the first place, be it in public or in the bedroom. Any onlooker would assume their roles were reversed. Well, if they weren’t daft enough to assume that they were twins, as many had before. They left their Allmates out of their games, this time, something else any onlooker would find odd. It wasn’t often one allowed their Allmates to remain in the room during more... intimate encounters. Still, their escapades were anything but intimate. Virus would pound into the larger male, that characteristic grin on his face, his glasses nearly falling from their perch. This time, however, he brashly requested that Trip take him. It was something he wanted to try for a while now, and there was a reason for not having their zoo-like audience this time.

It was something new. There was that, but Trip had proven to be rather clumsy in his attempts. Undressing came easily, between sly remarks, lip biting, and casual kisses. Stripping him down was something Trip was always good at, as was he. They knew each other at this point. The only difference was the change in position. Surely it wouldn’t be too strange to continue, right? Wrong. Of course, Trip was being much too delicate for his tastes. Clumsy, even. The only thing that kept him in the mood was the fact that his partner was on his knees, in between his legs, roughly sucking him off.

That was something he was good at. 

Then why was he being so clumsy? He released a heavy sigh, tugging the larger male by his hair to get him moving. This wasn’t some tender lovemaking session. It wasn’t supposed to be one. Not this time.

“You can… stop that now.” It takes him awhile to get his voice recollected, and for a moment he missed that clumsy tongue making its way across his shaft. Of course, it could always be replaced with a hand or something, but it still had him feeling a bit lonely.

Trip disobeyed him, as expected. He could be a bit unreliable. Only at times, though. They both had their flaws, and they willingly acknowledged them. It is what made them such strong partners, after all. It was this effortless recognition that allowed them to get along so well. It also contributed to their quarrels, such as the one taking place now. Even with his hair being roughly pulled, Trip still managed to lick across the others member, until the harsh pulls began to hurt his scalp. “You’re no fun.”

 _Look who’s talking_ , he almost wanted to say out loud. This was a simply request, really. There was no reason the other yakuza had to make it so difficult. 

He didn’t have to say anything more, this time, and another forceful tug was enough to pry the others lips from his cock. Another time, perhaps, but he wanted it rough. Virus thought he made that clear before they started this mess. Trip seemed to be just as irritated, shoving him down on the bed with abandon. A start, perhaps, but how could he judge when he felt so awfully empty?

The almost-twin leaned over and kissed him all too delicately, and Virus growled into his mouth, grabbing him by the back of the head in hopes of making the encounter much more forceful. The well earned groan sent enough of a shudder up his spine, and it distracted him from the fact that Trip still had his trousers on. He only noticed when he was rutted against, when the grunt from his partner’s lips was one of discomfort rather than raw ecstasy. 

“Take those off.” He demanded, far too preoccupied with tugging on Trip’s hair, his skin, any area his fingers allowed him to reach. An irritated growl was his answer, and he hastily removed his belt and the constricting cloth around him. The arm holding him up was a bit shaky, and Virus had little choice but to assist him in his disrobing. After kicking his pants across the room, Trip shot him an expectant glare.

“What?”

“I’m hoping not to tear you, is all.”

What an idiot. He was hovering over him like he was the delicate glass of Toue’s window, or whatever the hell the old geezer had laying around in his office. This was meant to be something fun, something enjoyable, something raw and passionate. Not some moonlight romance. He was far beyond hiding his discomfort, and he surprised himself, even, when he shoved Trip down instead. “Not to tear me?” His voice was nearly seething with sarcasm.

He pressed his own fingers into his mouth, making a show of it. The wet noises did more than enough to earn him another needy glare. It seemed hopelessly teasing Trip was going to get him aggressive enough for his tastes, and he felt the evidence pressing against his leg. He was begging for friction. It wasn’t hard to tell by the way his hips moved, by the low groans that escaped his lips as he wet his fingers. Eventually he removed them with a pop, and the noise that escaped the larger yakuza this time was a whimper. 

“Cute.” He observed, eyeing the larger man up and down. Oh, yes. This would certainly be delicious if he decided to take some initiative. “You don’t have to worry about breaking me...” His voice was meant to be teasing, and apparently it did just that. Trip’s eyes wouldn’t leave his hand, even when it slipped between his legs, as he stretched himself. Virus made a show of that, too, until his legs buckled beneath him from the self stimulation. He meant it when he said Trip didn’t have to worry about breaking him. He was going to be doing all the work, and when Trip tried to get up, Virus switched positions and shoved him right back down, pressing his lips aggressively to his. 

“I told you exactly what I wanted.” He panted, seating himself above the others member.  
“Pathetic.”

“Pathetic?”

“Yes. Pathetic.” From his mouth, the word sounded anything but. It sounded sinful, seductive, and anything but degrading. Trip wasn’t even inside of him yet and he felt like he was about to burst. “I’m going to show you how I want it, show you exactly what I meant. I don’t think I’d have any complaints if you just did what I said.”

He wasn’t able to offer Virus a response. No repetition, no confirmation. Nothing of the sort. Not even one of those lazy, characteristic gestures of his. He was a very lenient man. Too lenient at times, in Virus’s opinion. Both an admirable and annoying feat. Not that that mattered now. It could be fixed, he thought, as he shoved himself down onto Trip’s cock with a growl. 

“V-Virus…” He spoke his friend’s name through gritted teeth, hips rolling gently, testing him. Virus took a moment before lifting himself up before dropping back down. If he wasn’t able to be fucked like he asked, he’d simply have to make do with what he had. 

“N-nm…” It was a pleased hum this time. It was nice to know Trip was at least enjoying himself, despite his verbal harassments. He wondered for a moment if he was a bit too difficult on him, but those thoughts left him quickly as he dropped himself back down, the tip of Trip’s cock sliding against a part of him that made him wonder how it was possible to feel this good when such a dull sense of pain travelled up and down his spine. It was tolerable, seeing as he’s taken a hit or two in his line of work. It was a unique, brooding sensation, and it didn’t shame him at all to ask for more.

He leaned forward this time, slamming his hips down to meet Trip’s, who began recklessly meeting him halfway. 

It was difficult for Virus to keep his voice still as he rose and fell with the other’s movements, but he still managed to scold him between the uneven slapping of skin, and the rise and fall of his partner’s length. “Does it normally feel like this?” He managed to ask, his knees buckling slightly as he struggled to keep an even rhythm going at the same time. It was harder than it looked, and he still wished, more than anything, that Trip would get the message and flip him over, and pound him ruthlessly like he asked for him to in the first place.

Rather than answering, Trip reached over and grasped Virus’s prick in hand, smearing the escaping liquid with him thumb over the tip. 

“O-Nnn…Playing dirty, then, aren’t we?” It was a half-satisfied statement this time, and Trip chuckled dryly in response.  


“Guess so.”

Their mouths were open, salivating as their paces increased, nearly reaching their peaks before Trip finally decided to take some initiative, flipping Virus on his back and pounding into him just like he wanted him too. It was an exquisite reversal of roles, and it didn’t shame Virus at all when his glasses rode up his nose as he bit his lip, offering remarks between moans and grunts.

“Nn-n… Like this?” 

Virus mouthed a _perfect_ between thrusts, taking in as much as he possibly could. His voice was dry at this point, his jaw pried open in satisfaction. Yes, exactly like that, he wanted to say. He wanted to tell Trip he was finally doing it right, but his words were caught his throat. There was something within him that felt like it was ready to burst, and he let out a silent cry when Trip grasped his cock, spilling over his hand.

They took a moment to calm their breathing, and when Trip went to withdraw Virus clamped around him. “Stay for a bit.” He requested. His voice was still sly, demanding, despite the exhaustion.

Trip wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
